


Blonde

by BlueTeamSucks



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeamSucks/pseuds/BlueTeamSucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: ct and maine pulling pranks on wash? :)</p>
<p>Maine growled to himself as he rubbed at the marker on his helmet. The exaggerated grumpy face refused to come off, so Maine assumed that Washington had used permanent marker. If he couldn't get the drawing off of his helmet by the next mission, Wash was dead. At the thought of the cheerful Freelancer, Maine snarled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blonde

Maine growled to himself as he rubbed at the marker on his helmet. The exaggerated grumpy face refused to come off, so Maine assumed that Washington had used permanent marker. If he couldn't get the drawing off of his helmet by the next mission, Wash was dead. At the thought of the cheerful Freelancer, Maine snarled.

"What are you so upset about, Mr. Grumpypants?" CT looked over his shoulder and at the half-scrubbed marker on his helmet. "Oh, man. Did you fall asleep in your armor _again_? You really should've learned to stop doing that by now, ya know."

Maine grumbled and shrugged. "Not my fault," he stated.

CT sat down next to him and leaned against his arm. "Who did it?"

Pointing at Wash's helmet, which was sitting on one of the couches they had in the rec room, Maine looked over at CT expectantly. She nodded in understanding, looking thoughtful. While she was silent, Maine went back to scrubbing at his helmet. The air smelled like the cleaning solution he was using. CT sneezed.

She sniffed a couple of times, then spoke. "God, that stuff smells awful. Where the hell did you find it?"

"Janitor," Maine grunted.

"Well, don't use it again," CT ordered. She sneezed again, then squealed. "I bit my tongue!"

Maine couldn't help but chuckle a little bit as CT wrinkled her nose in distaste. She was quiet for a few minutes as Maine cleaned his helmet.

Suddenly, she looked up. "We could put hair dye in his shampoo."

Maine couldn't help but make a confused noise at the sudden idea. He hadn't planned on pranking Wash back. The only revenge that he really wanted was to beat Washington up during training later that day.

"Think about it, Maine. We could turn his hair pink or green!" CT bounced excitedly next to him.

Maine hated to burst her bubble, but he had to add, "Against regulation."

CT frowned at Maine's argument against it. "Regulation is against unnatural colors. We could always dye his hair blonde. I'm sure North and South would think that's funny because Wash and York are always teasing them about being dumb blondes. We'll have their support in our mission."

He wasn't ready to admit it quite yet, but Maine was starting to like this idea. "Wash'll know who."

"If he's idiotic enough to try to get back at you again, then you can beat him up. He would deserve it at that point." CT pointed out. Maine finally relented and shrugged. She grinned widely at his agreement and jumped up. Maine reluctantly got to his feet at CT's insistence, leaving his scribbled-on helmet on the floor.

CT dragged Maine to South's room. She was the most likely person to have blonde hair dye, CT had explained. When CT had knocked on South's door, the purple Freelancer opened it after a minute. She looked worn out and pissed.

After CT filled her in on their plan, she did cheer up, however. She happily handed over a whole bottle of hair dye and told them exactly how much to put into Wash's shampoo.

CT pulled Maine to the locker room so they could plant the hair dye. The room was mostly empty, thankfully. Only York was at his locker, putting away his armor.

"Alright, now we just need to get into Wash's locker. Can you pick locks, Maine?" CT stared at the closed locker with determination.

Maine shrugged and shook his head. He could tear the door off its hinges easily, but he doubted that would be helpful. They were trying to be subtle and when his locker door fell off, Wash might get suspicious.

"Somebody call for a lock pick? What are you two doing, stealing from Wash? He doesn't have anything interesting in there, I've already checked." York popped up behind them, grinning widely.

CT frowned at him. "No, we're trying to get to his shampoo. You mind opening this for us? We can't get in on our own."

York nodded. "Sure thing!" He pulled some tools from his pocket and got to work on the lock. The door popped open after a couple of seconds.

Maine snatched the bottle of shampoo from Wash's locker. CT snickered and dumped in some of the hair dye. She set it back right where it had been, making it look like nobody had even been there. Wash wouldn't be able to tell that something was wrong.

She gently shut the door, making sure not to slam it. They didn't want to accidentally knock something over. That might give them away.

"So what did poor Washington do to deserve this?" York asked as Maine grunted in satisfaction and crossed his arms.

CT smiled sweetly. "Wash drew an angry face on Maine's helmet while he was asleep. I'm helping him get Wash back."

York suddenly looked nervous. "Oh. That's weird. Why would Wash want to do that? He can be an idiot sometimes."

Maine narrowed his eyes at York while CT said, "I dunno. I barely managed to convince Maine to go the pranking direction. I think that he wanted to pummel Wash into the ground, to be honest."

York shifted. "Yeah, I would too. Listen, I need to go. Carolina wanted my help with... Something important. See ya."

They both watched as York rushed out of the locker room. "Weird," Maine commented.

"Yeah, who cares. Now we just need to wait." CT shrugged carelessly.

 

Washington didn't take a shower until later that night, when the locker room was full of Freelancers. Maine sat patiently cleaning his pistol on a bench, while CT chattered excitedly to South. They both kept glancing at the entrance to the men's showers.

"What the hell?" Wash squeaked from somewhere inside.

North looked up from the book he had been reading. "What's going on?"

Before anyone had time to answer, Wash ran out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. His usually dark hair was platinum blonde. "My hair!"

South and CT doubled over in laughter. Maine couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Everyone else in the locker room fell quiet, then laughed as well.

Wash's cheeks flushed. "Oh come on! What the hell did I do to deserve this?" He sounded genuinely distressed.

"You drew on Maine's helmet," CT told him with a matter-of-fact tone once she managed to stop laughing.

"What? No I didn't. I promised him I wouldn't do that again after he cornered me and threatened me that one time." Wash shot Maine a betrayed look.

Maine was busy staring at the real culprit, who was trying to sneak away. He grabbed York by the back of his shirt and yanked him closer. York looked terrified, but surprisingly smug. "You," Maine growled. York made a small noise, but nodded.

"I can't believe that you actually thought it was Wash. I'm just glad the punishment was hair dye, not a beating. I'd be happy to go blonde as well if you want me to," York laughed nervously.

"Wash got off easy because I like him." Maine nodded toward the now-blonde Freelancer who was glaring at York.

"Well, what do I get?" York whined.

Maine set him down and let go of his shirt. "A ten second head start."

York bolted.


End file.
